Kitten
by Hikari Rioki
Summary: Tohru, a cat-girl, and her partner Iku, a violet rat, were banished to Earth. Who would've thought they'd meet people like the Sohmas?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I do not own Fruits Basket.  Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki.

Prologue

Stars zoomed past them as they continued to fly towards the blue planet.  They weren't going at the speed of light, no; that was way too fast for poor Iku's sensitive stomach.  Then again, just this speed was enough to cause her stomachaches.  "Why?" she whined.  "Why do I always get stuck with you?"

"Because you're supposed to be my partner?" suggested the girl hopefully.

"But _why_ did you have to do that????"

"Um… well, it wasn't my fault!  Well, okay, maybe it was, but I didn't know that she was there.  And, um… I lost my balance and I guess I fell on her."

"You fell on the queen, you baka—waaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

***

Yuki was busy taking care of his garden when he heard Kyo begin arguing with Shigure about the prom this school year.  Kyo refused to go, and Yuki wasn't planning on going either, even though practically every girl at school asked him to go with them to the prom every time that they saw him.  He sighed, looking up toward the sky.  That's when he noticed something out of the ordinary.  Was that a spaceship hurling towards the forest?!

It landed quite loudly in the core of the forest; right after many people heard the sonic boom.  Getting to his feet, Yuki decided to see what it really was.  "Damn Rat, what the hell was that?!" he heard Kyo growl behind him.

"I don't know, baka neko," Yuki said, glaring at his cousin.  "I was just about to go and find out."

"Fine, why don't we both find out then?"

"If you really want to."

***

"Ow…"

"Tohru," said Iku, lying on her back in a most uncomfortable position, "did you ever learn how to land?"

"Well, I didn't exactly…Remember, I was sick the day that they taught us that."  Tohru tried to unbuckle herself so that she could climb out, but it was stuck.  "Now I can't even get out of here."

"Could this punishment be any worse?"  Then Iku's ears picked up something.  What was that sound?  Footsteps???  Oh no…

"Iku?  What is it?"

"I think we were found."

***

Yuki and Kyo looked at the _unidentified crashed object_ that was in front of them.  Neither of them dared to get any closer to it.  "I thought that these things only existed in science fiction," mumbled Kyo, moving around so that he could get a better look at the UCO.

"Well… maybe aliens have decided to experiment on your tiny brain," said Yuki.

"You damn rat!  You know damn well that ain't true!"

"I can hope, can't I?"

A noise came from inside the spacecraft, causing both boys to jump.  A violet-colored rat scurried out of the cockpit window that had opened, and now stared at them with soft gray eyes.  It seemed to be judging them.  After a few moments of inspection done by the little rodent, it said, in a female voice, "Can you two bakas help us out here?  She's stuck inside and I can't help cuz I have smaller paws!  Hurry it up, bakas!"

The two teens just stared at her.  Was this thing really talking to them?  It did indeed look like a rat, but what about the crazy fur color????  Finally, Yuki spoke up.  "So, there's the someone else in there also?"

"Yeah!  My partner!  Even though she's the biggest baka on our home planet."

"Home planet?"

"Duh!  Have you ever seen an Earth rat talk to a human before?!  I thought they were too stupid to understand anything besides cheese!"

Kyo tried to hide the laughter that was bubbling up inside him.  Yuki's kind was being criticized by one of its own, only this rat was from another planet.  "I think I like the little thing," he mumbled to himself.

Then the violet rodent ran back into the cockpit, saying something that sounded like 'we have help.'  She came back out and said, "Open up the door-like thing and help her out!  Right now!  I can't be fed when she can't even reach the food in here!"

Yuki and Kyo exchanged confused looks, but decided to do what was asked of them.  Kyo pulled with all his mite, opening the tightly shut door slowly.  Then he and Yuki both looked inside, and were surprised with what they saw.

A girl was sitting in the seat, watching them curiously with big blue eyes.  However, something was different about her.  Sure, her face was normal, and she seemed to be a perfectly healthy girl…but…well…her ears were…um…and behind her…

"THAT GIRL IS LIKE HALF-CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kyo.

Okay, her ears were cat-like, and she had a black cat-like tail.  So what if she was a cat-girl!  What was the big deal?  "Um…" said the girl, still watching them.  "If you don't mind, could you please help me out of here?  I'm kinda stuck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, I know I have too many stories right now to keep up with. But I can't help it. Every time I think of something new, I write it.  But this story was actually thought up quite a while ago; I just couldn't figure out a good way to start it and stuff like that.  Well, here it is!  This is for you, Mi-chan!  Sorry 'bout the super long wait for this one, but I finally got it started!


	2. Transformation Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 1

Shigure couldn't believe whom his cousins brought home this time.  Usually, their younger relatives followed them home; actually it was Haru who would follow Yuki home from school.  "Well well well," he said.  "Now, whose girlfriend is this?"

"She's no one's girlfriend!" said Kyo.  "We just found her in the forest!"

"And…?"

"And what, dammit?!"

"Is it Halloween already?"

Tohru smiled at Shigure and then asked, "What is Halloween?"

Shigure smiled back.  "Where are you from, Miss?"

"Oh!  That's right; you don't even know me!  I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier!  My name is Tohru, and I'm from Katar! (AN: pronunciation is k-tar)"

Shigure thought he heard wrong.  Was Katar really a country?  Maybe it was.  "Where is that?"

"It's just outside of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"…I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," Shigure told everyone as he existed the room, that goofy grin still on his face.

Yuki and Kyo were both glad that he was gone.  Now maybe they could get answers to their own questions.  "So," said Kyo, "what are you doing on Earth?"

"Punishment!!!!" shouted the little rat that had been hiding in Tohru's pocket.  "It's because of her that we were sent to this miserable planet!  She tripped over one of the princess's dolls, and then landed on the queen herself!  I never heard so much hissing before in my life!  It was terrifying I tell you!"

"And… who exactly are you?" asked Yuki.

"I'm Iku.  Like she said, her name is Tohru."

"Well, I'm Yuki Sohma, and this is my cousin, Kyo Sohma."  Yuki then thought about something.  "Where would you be staying?"

Kyo glared at him.  "Don't you dare even think that they're staying here, rat boy!"

"And why not, baka neko?"

"Um…"

Both boys turned their attention toward Tohru.

"Well… if you let us stay, then we promise to keep everything organized.  Right, Iku?"

"I can already tell that this is a pig's sty," mumbled the violet furred rat.  Turning her gray eyes to look at Yuki, she sniffed and said, "You smell like a rat, but at the same time you're human."

What was he supposed to say?  He was cursed?  Yeah right.  Other planets probably didn't believe in curses either, just like many of the people who lived on planet Earth.  But, what else could he say?

Iku sniffed at Kyo next.  "A cat.  No wonder why he calls you a baka neko."

"Hey!  I'm not a baka neko!"

"Whatever you say."

Yuki didn't want them to start an all-out fight, so he changed the subject.  "You two can stay here at least for tonight.  Is that okay with you, Iku?"

"Sure, why not?"  She looked to Tohru, who nodded happily.

***

That night, Tohru and Iku shared an empty room that was on the second floor.  The girl couldn't help but smile.  She had met three humans in one day, and they didn't even try to attack her.  Well, they attacked each other, but not her.  They even gave her and Iku a room to sleep in.  Not that she was tired.  In fact, she was still curious as to what Iku had said earlier that day.  'You smell like a rat, but at the same time you're human,' was what she said to Yuki.  'A cat.  No wonder why he calls you baka neko,' was what she said to Kyo.  _A cat and a rat.  Just like Iku and me._

Sitting up, Tohru looked out the window.  The stars looked so pretty in the sky.  Through her whole life, she never once saw a star while not in a spacecraft of some kind due to the many lights used on her planet.  _Maybe if I go outside, I can see them even better._  And so she stood up and walked to the window, her "paws" resting on the windowsill at first.  Then she pushed it opened and looked around.  She jumped to the ground, knowing that if she wasn't so clumsy she would actually land on her feet, but no… she landed on Kyo.  "Oh, Kyo, I'm sorry!  I didn't see you there!  I…"  She landed on an orange cat instead????  "Uh… hello."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!!!!!!!" shouted the enraged creature, which sounded amazingly like Kyo.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!  I TURNED YOU INTO A CAT!!!!!!!!!!  I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!"

"Just shut up!"

"I know!  Iku!  I'll go ask Iku for help!  And then maybe we can find out how to change you back!"

"You idiot!  It's just a damn curse!  Now…leave me…ALONE!!!!!!!" he hissed.

Tohru got up and began walking away.  "Okay, so he hates me.  No big deal, right?"  She had just reached the door when she accidentally bumped into Yuki, and then she was staring at a gray rat with violet eyes.  "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!"

"Did Yuki transform too?!!!!"

"What if I did, baka neko?"

"Then I have the advantage!  I'm gonna kill you!!!"

"I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yuki…"

"Yes, Kyo?"

"Did she just transform Shigure?"

"Sounds like it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, this was…fun to write.  Now I don't know what else to write.  Oh well, right, world?  Anyways, please R&R.  It would mean a lot to me.  Let me know if you like it.  And if the characters seem a bit OOC, then sorry.  I'm trying my best.

Hikari Rioki


	3. First Day Together

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Fruits Basket. I only own Iku and story idea and cat-people.

Chapter 2

Tohru stared at the three new animals that were actually the Sohmas she had met earlier.  "So… you transform?"

"That's right," said the dog.  "It's a curse really.  Whenever we're hugged by someone of the opposite gender, we become this."

Iku just glared at Kyo.  Sure her partner was the apologetic cat-girl, but this guy was a true definition of 'baka neko'.  "And when do you change back?" she wondered.

"Well, it varies from time to time," the dog explained, before all three animals changed back into humans, and Tohru hid her blushing face as fast as she could.  "Did I forget to mention that we're naked when we change back?"

***

The next morning before school, Yuki and Kyo were surprised to find that what happened the night before was not, in any way, a dream.  "Here's your lunch for school," Tohru said happily, her tail swishing from side to side.  "I really hope you like it."

"Um, thank you," Yuki said as Kyo just stared at the brown bag.

"What is it?" he then asked her, still staring.

The girl just smiled and said, "Well, I didn't really know what you guys liked, so I made different flavored rice balls.  Your cousin Shigure showed me where to find the cookbook, and so I decided I would try to make some food that you people eat on this planet.  I mean, since I've never been here before, of course I wouldn't know what you eat.  And if you don't like it then I'll make something different next time.  I promise I will get it right someday."

"How long do you plan on staying?" asked the orange-haired teen.

Tohru thought for a long time.  "Well… I don't know.  I did get into a lot of trouble at home… when I fell on the queen, I mean.  I didn't mean to."

Yuki smiled softly at her.  "It's alright.  You can stay here as long as you want."

"R-really???  Thank you so much!"  Then she said, "Now you better hurry up, or you're going to be late for school.  Trust me, it's not good.  My teachers would always get so upset."

And so the two Earth boys left on their way to school, leaving Tohru, Iku, and Shigure back at the house.  "And I must be going as well now," said the dark-haired man.  "Yuki's older brother Ayame wanted to show me something."

"Really?" asked Tohru.  "Yuki has a brother???"

"Yes, although they don't get along too well.  And Kyo can't seem to stand my lovely Aya.  Why, oh why, must they be so cruel to him?"

"Uh…"

"I say you're all baka idiots," came Iku's remark.  She hopped onto Tohru's shoulder, looking Shigure in the eye dangerously.  "Don't you ever think I'm gonna leave Tohru alone with you, cuz it ain't gonna happen."

"I would never think of such a thing!  Now, if you'll excuse me."  And he too left the house.

Tohru and Iku looked around for something to do.  Hmm…  "Hey, Iku?"

"Yeah?"

Tohru held up a cd.  "Can you work a cd player?"

***

(We are now in the cafeteria at the school that Yuki and Kyo go to just because I felt like writing a scene with them at school and also so that you can see Uo and Hana because they are in the story as well, and now I will allow you to continue reading the story that they are in.)

It was lunchtime now, and Kyo was trying to eat by himself as he watched his "perfect" cousin get surrounded by hundreds of girls.  "Hey, Orange-top," said a voice beside him.

"Yeah, hi…whatever," Kyo mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?  You're usually not this quiet."

"He is being troubled by something," said Hana, appearing out of nowhere it seemed.

"I am not!"

"Look, Orange-top, I agree with my friend," said Uo.  "Now why don't you tell us what's bothering you?"

Hana looked over to the well-known prince of their school.  "He is troubled also, by the same problem it seems."

Uo and Kyo just stared at her.  Hana could be pretty scary at times.  Especially when she knew that people were worried about something.

"Then let him deal with it!" said Kyo, getting up to go to his next class since the bell had just rung.  "Besides, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try us," Uo challenged.

"Do you believe in aliens from outer space?" the boy asked her.

"What?"

"I knew you wouldn't," he said, walking away.

***

After school, Kyo found himself walking home alone.  Apparently Yuki had a council meeting to attend, not that Kyo cared.  He walked into the house and was surprised by what he heard.  Someone was singing, and it sounded… well beautiful.  He ran into the living room and saw that Tohru was singing along with the cd player!  "Hey," he said, getting her full attention as the song went through the chorus again.  "What are you listening to?"

"Oh, it's Yoko Ishida!  She sounds really great!  Her songs are very inspiring!  Oh, but you probably don't want to listen to me, do you?  I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission, but Iku and I were bored and…"

"Where the hell is Iku anyway?"

"Um, last time I saw her, she was on her way to the kitchen… which was an hour ago."

"WHAT?!!!  YOU LET THAT RAT STAY IN THE KITCHEN FOR A WHOLE HOUR?!!!!!!"

"Well, I thought it was going to be okay at the time.  Unless she got lost."

"Unless she ate all our food, you mean!"

Tohru didn't believe that Iku would eat their food; more like hide it from them.  Iku still didn't like them, after all.  "Well… why don't I go look for her then?"

"You better find her!!!" shouted Kyo before going outside and up on the roof.

Tohru then went into the kitchen and began her search for her little violet colored friend and partner.

***

The queen cat scowled as she remembered the previous event.  Tohru, her daughter's maid, had fallen right on top of her!!!!!!  It was absolutely unheard of!  "I can't believe I only banished her," she told herself.  "Then again, many would be furious now if the punishment had been any more severe."

The entire population adored the innocent kitten.  It wasn't because of how she looked, but because of how she acted and how she treated others.  She made everyone feel better, but now she was on Earth.  One certain tomcat was determined to bring her back though.  "Just wait, Tohru," he said.  "I'll be the one to bring you home.  Then you wouldn't have to worry about the humans any longer."

TO BE CONTINUED

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now I'm very sleepy.  I almost fell asleep while typing, which is not a good thing.  See you later.

Hikari Rioki


	4. Shigure tells Akito about Tohru, and Kyo...

READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!

Um… hi again… um… I'm sorry that I haven't really been updating this story… and um… about the tomcat… I need help with him, so if you readers could just give me ideas on the tomcat, then I'll see what I can do. I mean like, should he be an original character? Or someone from Fruits Basket that I don't even know (I only have the first three dvds and the first two books, but I've seen the fourth dvd and I've read the third book)? Anyways, I need help for him… and he can be a character from something else if I know who you're talking about… I just need help with him so he's not in this chapter.

Anyways… here is the next chapter, okay?

Chapter 3

Tohru looked around the once-again empty house. Kyo and Yuki were at school, and Shigure went somewhere. She didn't know where, but she also didn't want to invade his privacy by asking. "Hmm… well, I think I've cleaned every room in the house… so now what do I do?"

Iku stretched. "Why don't we go for a walk? I hate being cooped up in here all the freaking time!"

The young cat-girl looked at her friend. "But… wouldn't we sorta… stand out?"

"I guess you're right… In that case, we will put on a cloak!"

Tohru sweatdropped; what had gotten into Iku?

---------------------

The Prince Yuki Fanclub members were becoming a bit persistent lately with asking their young prince to the prom. He would always kindly refuse, but that just made the wacky girls more desperate. "Prince Yuki," said one of them, "would you please go with me to the prom?"

"I'm sorry, but I think that I'm busy that night," he replied. It was always the same old answer.

"Please?! I'll do anything!"

"No."

The girl didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word no, because she asked again. After yet another rejection, she noticed that he was about to walk away from her. "Prince Yuki, wait!" she exclaimed, jumping at him. Luckily, he turned around in time and was able to stop her before she hugged him.

"Sorry," he said quietly, "but I can't go with you. I have other plans."

"No, that's not it, is it, Yuki?" said the girl, tears filling her eyes. "You just can't be seen with a girl like me. That's it, isn't it? I thought that you were nice, but I guess you aren't after all, are you?" Then she ran from him, crying.

Yuki stood there silently. This whole prom thing was getting out of hand. He wondered how Kyo would be handling all this. _Now I just want to go home_, he thought quietly.

---------------------

Kyo was eating his lunch in the cafeteria when he noticed Uo and Hana walking towards him. "What do you want?" he asked them.

"Okay, Orange-top, now listen up," said Uo. "We're gonna find out what's wrong with you whether you want us to or not, but I'd suggest that you start talking now cuz you don't want us finding black mail for later on."

"I already told you you won't believe me even if I told you what the hell was wrong with me!!!" shouted Kyo. "Geez, why can't you just leave me alone?!!!"

"You're fun to make fun of. That's why we don't leave you alone."

"And you have a big secret that you're not telling anyone," said Hana.

Kyo only shrugged. "Does it even matter if you know or not?"

"Yes," answered Uo. "Now start talking. Yesterday you said something about aliens, didn't you? Let me guess, some aliens from outer space decided to show up and use you for experiments?"

"No damn it!"

"Then start explainin' what you meant yesterday by aliens."

The orange-haired teen only sighed in frustration. "No, I don't feel like explainin' anything, Yankee."

"Okay then, get ready to lose your reputation. See you around, Orange-top." Then Uo left.

Hana stared at Kyo a moment longer. "You know, if you're hiding an alien in your house, then I'm sure she would never believe it." Then she left too, leaving Kyo speechless. Hanajima was just too damn spooky sometimes.

---------------------

"Hello, Shigure," Akito said as the dog-possessed man entered the room. "What brings you here?"

"Well, someone found out about our secret," said Shigure, "but I think that you'd be surprised by who did."

The Sohma head only looked at him questionably. "What do you mean?"

"The girl who found about the curse… well, she's not from around here. Actually, she's not even from this planet. She's from someplace called Katar, I guess."

"Katar?" questioned Akito, suddenly interested in what his relative had to say.

"Yes. Her name is Tohru and she's staying with us for the time being."

"I see." Akito thought for a moment, before deciding on what to do. "Let her stay. She can keep her memories for now. However, I would like to meet this newcomer sometime… soon." Then he dismissed Shigure. Once the dog was gone, Akito said to himself, "Looks like I may have to have a talk with that queen again."

---------------------

That afternoon, Kyo and Yuki were actually walking home together from school. "So, how your day?" Yuki asked his cousin.

"Lousy. Uo's gonna go get black mail on me cuz I won't tell her what's going on. How 'bout you?"

"Not so good," answered the quiet boy. They walked inside Shigure's house, almost immediately being run over by a violet blur that whooshed past them. "Was that Iku?" wondered Yuki.

"I think so… Wonder what's going on?" They looked around and found no sign of Tohru.

"She must've gone out somewhere."

---------------------

The young cat-girl smiled as she walked among the humans on the cement sidewalk. The humans didn't even know that she herself wasn't really human, since her ears and tail were covered by a large cloak and hood. "Oh, how pretty!" she exclaimed when she saw a dress in a store window. She wished that she could wear something like that someday, but that was out of the question. She was a maid, a low rank, even here. Though she didn't mind working for the Sohmas. In fact, they were nicer than the princess ever was.

"Yo," she heard someone say behind her.

She turned around and saw two human girls watching her. "You new around here?"

"Um… yes," Tohru admitted.

"Thought so. It didn't look like you really knew where you were going. What's your name?"

"It's Tohru. And you are?"

"My name's Arisa Uotani, but you can call me Uo. And this is…"

"Saki Hanajima," said the other girl. "Call me Hana."

"Oh okay."

---------------------

Later that afternoon, Tohru came back to the Sohma house with a big smile on her face. "I'm back!" she called. She walked into the living room and saw Kyo watching television. "Hello, Kyo."

"Whatever," he said. "Look, about all the times I've yelled at you… I'm… sorry. It's just hard for me to control my anger sometimes."

"Oh. Um… that's okay, Kyo. Really. I don't mind at all. You're still nicer than the princess could ever hope to be."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," said the cat-possessed teen.

It was a compliment, thought Tohru. _Oh well. At least I have two new friends now. I wonder if I'll be able to see Uo and Hana again tomorrow? I hope so._ "Well, I guess I'll start making dinner now. How about leeks?"

"Are you insane?! I hate leeks!!!" shouted Kyo.

"Oh? Well, how 'bout something different then? Like maybe… um…"

"Forget it, I'll get my own food!"

"Uh… okay…"

==========================

There ya have it! Finally!!!! I am sorry for the long dreadful wait of this being updated. **But I haven't been able to find good inspiration and I forgot about this story all together. Luckily, Momiji reminded me of it. So, I hope you liked this chapter of Kitten.** And don't forget to read the top! I need help!


End file.
